Lo Grande Que Es Perdonar
by JennMcFanSamy
Summary: Sam empieza a sentir algo por Freddie pero una pelea entre ellos puede que revele su secreto. Freddie se arrepiente de sus palabras hacia ella y lo trata de remediar pero puede que sea muy tarde y se le haga muy dificil recuperar a Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! Tal vez dirán: ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer con otra historia y ni siquiera has subido un cap. de la otra?...Que pregunta más larga xD, pero tengo que aclarar que esta historia no solo es mía, está escrita por mi JennMcFan (Samy) y SEDDIEnto (Mateo), tal vez al principio de la historia: capítulo 1 y 2 se preguntaran que tiene que ver con lo demás, pero ustedes tranquilos, lean y disfruten y a partir del capítulo 3 (creo) empieza lo emocionante. Espero les guste el nuevo proyecto el cual obviamente es Seddie. Bueno sin más interrupciones excepto:**

**Icarly no es mío ni de SEDDIEnto, pero espero hacer un plan con él para secuestrar a Dan y después ya veremos.**

**Ahora sí; Disfruten ;D**

"**Lo Grande Que Es Perdonar"**

**Capítulo 1- Pelea por Omisión.**

Un día normal, o por lo menos lo más normal que sería para los chicos de Icarly. Spencer se encontraba viendo televisión; Sam entro como de costumbre y al hacerlo, Spencer la vio y dijo sarcásticamente:

-Sam que raro tenerte por aquí.

-No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo matutino, ¿Dónde está Carly?-pregunto Sam mirándolo raro y a la ves buscando a la morena.

El "Adulto" contesto sin despegar la mirada de la tele -Dijo que saldría a comprar cosas de chicas que prefiero no recordar que son.

-¿Por qué tu mal genio?-pregunto después.

-Que te importa Spence, por qué tan preguntón… bueno ¿quieres saber? Pero es que no te incumbe y por qué estoy hablando contigo-hablaba rápidamente Sam con aires de bipolar- Por cierto ¿tienes jamón?-pregunto esto último ya más tranquila. Lo cual no duro porque aunque Spencer se mantuvo todo el tiempo callado grito- ¡Deja de preguntar! ¿Quién eres? ¿Spencer el preguntonsito?- se alteró dejándose caer en el sofá soltando un suspiro.

Spencer estaba un poco sorprendido por lo rápido que dijo Sam todo -Primero: Sabes que siempre tenemos jamón y segundo- Cambio su voz por una de niño chiquito -heriste mis sentimientos.

-Lo siento Spencer, sé que tienes suficiente con que Carly te hable a diario así pero lo que me pasa es digno de herir los sentimientos de otras personas- dijo Sam regresando a ver a Spencer y poniendo un mano en su hombro.

-Descuida... ¿Tan grave es lo que te pasa? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, claro no soy Carly pero tú eres como una hermana menor para mí-hablaba sinceramente el artista.

La rubia sonrió y dijo.- Ya te pusiste cursi, pero gracias. Y como no tengo otra persona ahora para decirle.- menciono esto último con una sonrisa forzada.- Bien, tengo un problema de ¿corazón?

-Eso es algo serio deberías ir con un doctor- la interrumpió Spencer.

-¡Spencer! Pon atención-Lo regaño Sam.- No ese tipo de problemas cardiacales.  
>-Cardiacos-volvió a interrumpir el artista.<br>-¡Como sea! Deja de interrumpir, mantén ese pico cerrado y escúchame. Yo diría más bien que es un problema de cabeza, pero creo que me gusta un chico. El cual no debería de gustarme y necesito consejos para sacármelo de la mente-finalizo con pucheros.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es Gibby? ¿Brad? Espera... ¿Que no debería gustarte, Es Griffin?- mencionaba rápidamente el mayor de los Shay.

-Spencer... ¡¿Qué onda con tus opciones? Brad te lo paso pero solo un poco, Gibby? Aprecio mi vida, jamás. Y Griffin todo el mundo gusta de el.- dijo esto último con las cejas alzadas y siguió hablando- Pero su adicción con esos peluches que Melanie quería cuando tenía 6 me asusta, además de que salió con mi mejor amiga.- aclaro a Spencer pero en sus interiores pensó " al igual que salió con Freddie"-Tus ideas son muy descabelladas.- siguió hablando-Pero te falto alguien que es aun el más descabellado- mientras Spencer la escuchaba atentamente.- Te olvidaste de mencionar a...

-Good morning- Dijo Freddie mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.  
>-Ah hola Freddie ven, únete a la conversación sobre...-intentaba decir Spencer pero Sam lo interrumpió.<p>

-¡Con el salpullido del Sr. Howard! Si ¿recuerdas que el viernes se la paso rascándose?-intervino Sam para que Spencer no la delatara, este se le quedo viendo raro cuando dijo algo no correcto e hizo que Freddie asintiera con su pregunta.- Pues fui yo la que provoco es.- siguió hablando con una sonrisa triunfadora cuando ahora fue Freddie el que la interrumpió.

-¡Sam! Eso es horrible... Pero a nadie le agrada el Sr. Howard así que no importa.- se encogió de hombros el técnico.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí Freddie?- Pregunto Spencer.<br>-Necesito un martillo, mi mama no está en casa y cuando sale los esconde, dice que me puedo hacer daño- dijo Freddie la última parte con un tono burlón.

-Tu madre no debería preocuparse con los martillos, más daño en tu cabeza no se puede,- burlo Sam al castaño con una sonrisa.

-Eso no fue nada gracioso Puckett- reclamo Freddie.

-No era para que tú te rieras era para satisfacer mi tiempo sin insultarte,- ataco nuevamente Sam.

Freddie le dio una mirada asesina y en ese momento Spencer volvió con el martillo -Aquí tienes.  
>Freddo tomo el martillo, lo miro, luego miro a Sam y dijo -Contrólate Freddie no vale la pena... Mejor me voy antes de que haga algo malo- y se dirigió a la puerta.<p>

Freddie se fue y Spencer dijo -No soy tonto- mientras Sam se puso un poco nerviosa pero siguió hablando -Te gusta alguien... Y no quieres que Freddie se entere por lo tanto te gusta... Alguien que Freddie odia-  
>-Wow Spence adivinaste, me voy-se emocionó porque Spencer era muy ingenuo para saber la verdad y se fue caminando a paso rápido hacia la salida.<p>

Un par de horas después Carly llego a su departamento, con sus manos llenas de bolsas, pues sus "cosas de chicas" eran más delas necesarias. Se dispuso a buscar a Spencer, pero como no lo encontraba le grito, rápidamente Spencer salió de su cuarto con un cartón de leche en la mano y una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

-¿Que sucede hermanita? ¿Por qué los gritos?- fue lo que dijo Spencer tan pronto salió de su cuarto.

-Oh nada importante, pero como no te encontraba y tenía flojera de subir, te grite para que fuera más rápido,- hablaba mientras iba bajando su tono de voz.- wow soné igual que Sam. A lo que Spencer asintió, en lo que Carly volvía a hablar- Y dime hermanito, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿No vino Sam a robar el jamón?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-De hecho si vino pero... Ahora que lo pienso olvido robarlo cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre algo.

Carly lo miro con el dejo fruncido y pregunto- ¿Sobre qué hablaron Spence?

Spencer camino hacia la cocina a guardar la leche mientras decía -Nahh cosas típicas como... Problemas cardíacos, martillos, chicos- Obviamente Spencer no le había dado la importancia debida a lo que decía.

-Órale que cosas más típicas- dijo con una sonrisa caminando hacia la cocina, pero reacciono y acelero su paso diciendo- ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo que chicos? ¿Chicos de qué forma? ¿Hablaste con Sam de chicos? ¿De que planeta?- preguntaba rápidamente alterada.

Spencer se dio media vuelta poniéndose frente a Carly y le dijo -¿Por qué tan alterada? Si, hablamos de chicos... De hecho ella fue quien hablo yo solo la escuche aunque si dije algunas cosas cuando me dijo que le gustaba...- El mayor de los Shay se detuvo por dos motivos: Primero; Porque no sabía quién le gustaba a Sam y segundo; Porque era algo que Sam debía contarle a ella y no el.

-..¿Qué le gustaba?- pregunto a Spencer tratando de que terminara su frase pero al no ver respuesta volvió a preguntar alterada- ¿quién Spencer! ¿A quién quiere Sam? ¡Y por qué te dijo a ti quien le gustaba!- Carly estaba muy confundida y con un toque de enfado.

-¿Quién qué Carly? ¿De qué hablas?- Spencer estaba un nervioso ya que no debió haber dicho eso -Debes estar alucinando... Oh mira la hora me tengo que ir- y se fue del apartamento vistiendo solamente una toalla.

"No puede ser que Spencer me crea tan tonta, para empezar no sabe mentir y segundo lo que dijo no tiene sentido pero eso no importa, lo importante es por qué Sam le diría quien le gusta, ¿por qué no me lo dijo a mí que soy su mejor amiga? ¿Acaso no le he transmitido confianza? Además teníamos una promesa de cero secretos y así es como reacciona ante ello. Definitivamente mañana en la escuela tendré que hablar con la rubia, por lo pronto iré a buscar a Spencer...para llevarle unos pantalones." Pensó la morena.

Carly iba a salir con los pantalones pero se topó con Sam en la puerta.

-Hey Carls ¿Por qué esos pant...-preguntaba Sam pero se detuvo y siguió- Eso explica porque el Spencer desnudo.-termino con mueca de asco.  
>-¿Ya termino desnudo?- pregunto Carly olvidándose un poco de su enojo haciendo que la rubia asintiera pero después reacciono para decir- Que importa Spencer, ¿qué hay contigo Sam?-reclamo, lo cual hizo que la co-estrella de Icarly se le quedara viendo raro.<p>

-¿Que hay conmigo de qué? No hay nada nuevo supongo, solo que volví a huir de casa porque mama llego con su nuevo novio y ahora es un mariachi y lo peor es qué se pusieron a cantar no sé qué tantas canciones mexicanas ¿has escuchado "cielito lindo"? No te la recomiendo en voz de mi madre- finalizo con recuerdos desagradables.  
>-¿Así? Y la primera vez que huiste, ¿a dónde fuiste? Yo que sepa viniste a mi departamento a contarle secretos a tu mejor amiga: Spencer.- siguió reclamando Carly para después interrumpirse y decir- y si la he escuchado es muy linda- dijo con una sonrisa, iba a seguir hablando pero Sam la interrumpió esta vez.<br>-¿Spencer es una chica? Ya sabía que por eso tenía el pelo largo-hablo respondiéndose a sí misma la pregunta, después reacciono y pregunto- ¿Cómo sabes que vine a tu departamento?

Carly aclaro que su hermano no es una niña, o por lo menos no del todo y después siguió:  
>-A Spencer se le escapo decirme que hablaron de martillos, problemas cardiacos y chicos, así que supuse que al hablar de chicos, es porque alguien te gusta, o me lo vas a negar- dijo sentándose en el sofá cruzada de brazos.<br>-La verdad no Carls, en realidad si me gusta alguien o al menos eso estoy empezando a creer-decía cuando cerró la puerta- pero no quiero que me guste por eso necesitaba consejos y vine aquí- continuaba hablando pero Carly no se lo permitió.  
>-¿Así que viniste a pedirle consejos a Spencer? Soy tu mejor amiga, creí que cuando tuvieras esos problemas me los confiarías pero veo que me equivoque.- reclamaba Carly.<br>-Carlangas deja explicarte por qué no te lo dije a ti- quiso explicar Sam pero la morena la ignoro.  
>-Mira sé que tienes derecho a decirle a quien quieras tus secretos, pero yo soy tu mejor amiga, yo te he contado y todo y siempre has sido la primera sin excusa de nada.- seguía hablando Carly.<p>

-Carly, creo que estas siendo muy exagerada con esto, si quieres que te lo cuente no hay problema te lo puedo contar ahorita- intentaba hablar Sam pero Carly la volvía a interrumpir.  
>-¿Para qué me lo quieres decir? De todos modos ya se lo dijiste a Spencer supongo que ya te dio todos los consejos que necesitabas, además con mi exageración no podre aconsejarte bien.- decía Carly con un toque de tristeza y enfado a la vez.<br>-Tranquila Carls, no tienes por qué enojarte que tiene de malo, necesitaba un consejo y no estabas para decirte algo, además Spencer también es como un hermano y le confió cosas.- término de decir la rubia.

-¿Sabes que es lo malo? Que nunca pensé que fueras mala amiga y que la confianza que nos teníamos no sirviera de nada y si yo no tengo la tuya, no veo por qué tenemos que seguir diciéndonos cosas, es mas no veo por qué seguir con una amistad sin confianza.- interrumpió nuevamente Carly abriendo la puerta de su departamento para invitar a Sam a salir de él.  
>En ese momento Sam se quedó callada y se limitó a mirarla con tristeza así como llego se fue y no hubo más que decir. Carly se sentó nuevamente en el sofá soltando un suspiro, cuando entro Spencer con solo un periódico cubriendo sus partes íntimas.<br>-¿Dónde quedo tu toalla?- pregunto Carly espantada al ver a su hermano. Haciendo que este contestara rápidamente:

-Me la quito Chuk, el niño demonio del piso de abajo.- y se fue directamente a su cuarto.

Al siguiente día, Carly estaba guardando unos libros en su casillero cuando llego Sam y la saludo tímidamente.  
>-Hey Carly.- susurro apenas.<br>-¿No había dejado un punto claro ayer?- aun Carly seguía enojada.  
>-Esto se me está siendo muy tonto Carly ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con lo mismo?<br>-No tendría por que haber algo tonto aquí si te hubieras atrevido a decirme tu problema.- empezó a alterarse Carly.  
>-Tu no estabas cuando te necesitaba ¿Qué querías?- también empezaba a hablar Sam algo molesta.<br>-¿Esperarme no podías? No creo que unas horas te hicieran daño- reclamaba la morena.  
>-Y a ti en que no te contara algo primero ¿En qué te afecta?- replicaba igualmente la rubia. Pero en eso llego Freddie. El cual había escuchado ya más de la mitad de la pelea.<br>-Oigan chicas ¿Sucede algo malo?- Freddie estaba preocupado.

Las chicas lo ignoraron y siguieron discutiendo, hasta que Freddie se puso entre ambas y repitió la pregunta -Les pregunte que si pasa algo malo.

Ellas lo miraron mal pero hablaron.  
>-¡No Freddie nada malo pasa! No ves que estamos de fábula- respondieron Carly y Sam respectivamente... Y después siguieron discutiendo, hablaban las dos al mismo tiempo hasta que Sam simplemente decidió irse.<br>Freddie al ver eso le pregunto muy seriamente a Carly quien seguía molesta

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes? Y quiero la verdad, no quiero que digas que no pasa nada porque sé que no es cierto.

-Es tu amiga Sam la que me saca de quicio, habíamos quedado en nada de secretos y lo que primero que hace es guardárselos- ahora le decía Freddie alterada.  
>-Que clase de secreto puede ser para que Sam te lo oculte, seguramente no es nada malo- trato de tranquilizar a la castaña y ella rápido respondió.<br>-Es sobre alguien que le gusta.- Freddie cambio su cara a un cejo fruncido y dijo-¿cómo que alguien que le gusta? ¿Quién le gusta a Sam?¿ Por qué tendría que gustarle alguien a Sam?- empezaba a alterarse igualmente Freddie pero se tranquilizó y dijo- bueno, no importa, como sea es un secreto que seguramente te contaría después ya que estuviera preparada y todo eso...  
>-Si de hecho me dijo que ya me lo iba a decir, pero como no me encontró se lo dijo a Spencer, pero no me dijo nada a mí, soy su mejor amiga y ¡tenía que saberlo primero!- hablaba Carly.<p>

-¿Ves? Ella te lo iba a decir. Además escúchate, Estas peleada con Sam porque no te conto algo antes que a alguien más ¿Realmente vale la pena perder una gran amistad de muchos años por esa tontería?... Piénsalo- Y Freddie se fue a su siguiente clase la cual compartía con Sam y Carly y la dejo a esta última allí reflexionando.

La castaña se dirigió a la misma dirección que Sam y Freddie. Pero al llegar al aula, el profesor aun no llegaba, se sentó con Freddie. Pasaron unos segundos y Freddie le susurro a Carly:

-Ve a disculparte ahora.

-Vaya el chico crece un poco y se pone mandón-dijo Carly levantándose para dirigirse al lugar de Sam.

Freddie solo rodó sus ojos ante el comentario de su amiga y se mantuvo en total silencio para tratar de escuchar la conversación entre las chicas.

-Hola Sam- saludo tímidamente la morena, la rubia solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Eso no fue suficiente para Carly y siguió hablando.  
>-Oye te quería, bueno tu sabes, pedir perdón por lo de ayer y todo...eso-Hablaba Carly cortadamente, Sam sonrió y le respondió:<br>-Tranquila Carly, las dos nos equivocamos y también discúlpame.- Finalizo con una sonrisa, acercándose a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

- Y bueno aunque yo tenía razón, que bueno que ya nos reconciliamos- mencionaba Carly con una sonrisa al separarse de Sam. La carnívora la miro confundida y dijo;  
>-Si a mí también me alegra y todo pero... ¿Cómo que TU tuviste la razón?<br>-Obvio, digo tú me tenías que decir el secreto y en vez de eso se o dijiste a Spencer pero ya quedo olvidado ¿No?-finalizo Carly para después irse a su lugar.  
>-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Estas loca, tu no tuviste la razón, te enojaste por una tontería, en la cual yo era la correcta.- decía siguiéndola a su lugar.<p>

-¡No! Si ya todo estaba casi arreglado- dijo Freddie para el mismo.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres la loca! No sé ni porque te fui a pedir disculpas, cuando la que debió haberse disculpado eras tú-empezó a gritar Carly, llamando la atención de todo en el salón.  
>-Sí, pues yo no sé cómo acepte disculpas de una persona que ni siquiera lo hizo sinceramente, y si hubieras mantenido tu pico cerrado, ahorita estuviéramos bien- gritaba igualmente Sam. Atrayendo miradas y susurros como:<p>

-Le apuesto $20 a Sam.- y.- Yo le voy $15 a Carly.- pero no les importo y siguieron discutiendo.

-No sé qué haces discutiendo, deberías irte a tu lugar y dejar de hablarme.- gritaba aún más fuerte a la oji-azul.  
>-Claro que me voy, ¡ya no te soporto más! Y desde ahora nos dejamos de hablar-grito cerrando la pasta de un libro fuertemente y saliendo por la puerta, en eso entro el profesor y le pregunto a donde iba ella solo respondió con un simple:<br>-Que le importa, no moleste.- saliendo del aula.

Unas horas pasaron y estaba por empezar el show; a Freddie se le ocurrió llamar a Sam.

-Sam ¿dónde estás?- se notaba preocupación en la voz de Freddie.

-¿Ya empezaste a molestar Freddo? Tranquilo estoy en la salida de emergencia...- hablaba Sam cuando reacciono de sus palabras y rectifico rápidamente,- mi casa, si, en la salida de mi emergencia de mi casa, la cual está afuera, y es para emergencia.-mintió la rubia.

-Sam... He ido a tu casa, sé que no hay salida de emergencias allá- justifico Freddie.

Sam se puso nerviosa y después de unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Qué quieres Fredñoño?- cambio de tema para seguir hablando

El chico suspiro ante el apodo puesto por la rubia y respondió -Si no lo recuerdas tenemos que hacer un show llamado Icarly en 20 minutos.

-Y si no recuerdas, ya no hablo más con la dueña de ese nombre- reprocho Sam ante el "regaño" de Freddie.

-Pero... Al menos da la cara con los fans, muestra un poco de profesionalismo. Además seguro Carly está esperando por ti- Trataba de convencerla.

Sam suspiro y contesto.- Lo hare solo por los fans, y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco por Carly, aunque dudo que me esté esperando- finalizo la conductora.

Sam colgó la llamada, y se quedó un poco más en ese lugar tan especial para ella, se quedó pensando en todo lo que pasaba; la pelea con su mejor amiga y lo peor para ella, su "atracción" hacia el: Nerd, ñoño, nub, tonto y todo lo que se le ocurría, pero que hacia sea para burlas ocupaba su mente.

El show ya estaba empezando y aun Sam no llegaba. Freddie empezó a contar:

-En 5-4-3-2.- termino para dar señal esperando aunque Sam se dignara en llegar.

-Yo soy Carly.- dijo la castaña frente a la cámara, en ese momento la rubia llego rápido e intentaba decir:

-Y yo soy…

-Y esto es Icarly- pero Carly la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no dejaras ni presentarme?- reclamo Sam.

-Y ahora comenzare con unos de sus segmentos favoritos- siguió ignorando la morena.  
>-¿Ese es tu jueguito? Ignorarme, enserio que ahora si te volviste loca- le grito la rubia a Carly en vivo.<br>-Yo soy la loca. Tu eres la que vino a interrumpir el show, por que como siempre ¡llegas tarde!- seguían discutiendo las chicas. Hasta que Carly dijo algo que al parecer hirió los sentimientos de Sam- No sé ni que haces aquí, Icarly lo puedo hacer yo, sola, sin tu ayuda, y es por eso que tiene mi nombre. El estudio quedo en silencio, de inmediato Carly se dio cuenta de su error pero no se atrevía a decir nada:  
>-Yo...- intentaba hablar Carly. Pero Sam la interrumpió.<br>-Entonces me voy- dijo con voz visiblemente triste y salió del estudio.

Una vez Sam se fue, Freddie apago la cámara, la dejo en su lugar y se acercó a Carly y le dijo un poco molesto -Eso no estuvo nada bien ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Bueno, yo...no fue mi intención, no sé ni porque le dije, discutíamos y me enfade y...solo-suspiro Carly al no encontrar justificación. Se sentía mal en verdad, no creyó que sus palabras llevarían a un problema más grande.

Freddie seguía molesto -Eso estuvo muy mal, ella es tu mejor amiga y la tratas mal solo porque no fuiste la primera persona a la que le dijo algo ¿Y qué? Yo tampoco les cuento TODA mi vida... Y estoy seguro de que hay cosas que tú tampoco le has dicho a ella- Dijo eso y se marchó.

Encontró a Sam sentada con las piernas cruzadas afuera mirando hacia la nada, se sentó junto a ella imitando su posición y le dijo tratando de sacar conversación -Que día tan extraño ¿No crees?

-No Freddie, casi a diario me peleo 2 veces en el mismo día con mi mejor amiga y además me salgo como niña chillona del show-reclamo Sam sarcásticamente.- Yo más bien que extraño diría pésimo, horrible, de lo peor...- hablaba Sam pero Freddie la interrumpió.

-Ok ok ya entendí, fue una pregunta estúpida... Pero no creo que Carly haya dicho todas esas cosas en serio. Tú le importas y sé que todo se arreglara.

-No lo creo, ella está enfadada y fue una fuerte pelea no como las que hemos tenido antes y... ¿Qué hago hablando contigo? ¿No deberías estar apoyando a Carly?-preguntaba con tristeza Sam, mas su tristeza no solo se debía a la pelea con Carly. Termino de preguntar con un suspiro y posiciono sus rodillas en su barbilla agachando su cabeza.

-Sí, sé que es una pelea muy... Espera ¿Por qué dices que debería estar apoyando a Carly?-pregunto Fredwuard con el cejo fruncido.

-Pues tú sabes, las personas siempre apoyan a las que le gustan, tú quieres a Carly así que, deberías estar con ella- la tristeza se notaba en las palabras de Sam y aunque ella quisiera ser fuerte como siempre lo aparentaba, no lo pudo lograr.

Freddie suspiro -Tienes razón en eso de que las personas apoyan a quienes le gustan pero ya no me gusta Carly, ya no soy el mismo niñito que le aplaudía todos sus errores y sus aciertos- se sinceraba el castaño.

Sam sonrió pero mirando a la dirección contraria a la que estaba Freddie para que no se diera cuenta.

-Además... Creo que tú tienes razón, es decir, ella está molesta porque no le dijiste que te gusta un chico, pronto vera que está equivocada y... Solo espero que sea un buen chico Sam porque no quiero ver que sufras- término de decir muy sinceramente y con la mirada hacia el frente.

Sam lo regreso a ver, buscando su mirada, cuando la encontró, vio que sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad y dijo o más bien susurro-Créeme que es un muy buen chico. Lo de no sufrir no te aseguro pero por lo menos no será su culpa.-hablaba con una sonrisa.  
>-y por cierto... Gra...gra, que difícil es esto- bromeo Sam.- Gracias-finalizo con una sonrisa.<p>

Freddie también la miro sonriendo y le dijo -No hay de qué y... sé que quizás yo sea la última persona con la que hubieras querido tener esta conversación pero aquí estoy... Aunque quizás me llames cursi por lo que diré... Tú me importas.- concluyo dulcemente.

-Si se ve que sigues viendo las novelas con tu madre, pero no es nada nuevo para ti, así que no te preocupes-seguía diciendo con una sonrisa Sam, cuando apareció Carly.

-Emm... Las dejo para que hablen- dijo rápidamente Freddie, yéndose dentro del estudio.

-Hola Sam- hablo tímidamente la castaña.  
>-Hola Carls-dijo con una sonrisa grande la rubia, pues las palabras de Freddie si la habían ayudado.´<br>-Te quería pedir perdón, por lo de hace rato en el show y de hecho por todo, por todas las peleas y por qué me enoje por una tontería.-mencionaba rápidamente Carly.  
>-Tranquila Carly, ya todo está bien, nadie se tiene que disculpar por nada ¿te parece?-finalizo con una pregunta y sonriendo. Carly solo sonrió y la abrazo, recupero a su mejor amiga, la quería mucho y sinceramente sentía lo que había pasado con ella. Freddie se unió al abrazo para así formar un abrazo grupal de Icarly.<p>

**¿Final feliz?... Si ;D pero no lo será por toda la historia. Esto es todo por el primer capítulo. ¿Esta largo? Según mi nuevo Word (el cual aún no se manejar muy bien) escribimos 11 hojas xD espero que hayan valido la pena y les agrade.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Seguimos escribiendo juntos?**

**¿Rogamos por reviews? ¿O los dan con gusto?**

**¿Si hacemos un plan para secuestrar a Dan? Ok esta última no… xD**

**Por cierto, tengo nueva computadora así que mi vida y mi siguiente capítulo de "El Mejor Juego" se fueron con la vieja y lo tengo que volver a escribir…¡ñeee! así que perdón si no he actualizado la otra pero pronto ya verán ;D**

**Ahora si**

**JennMcFan (Samy) Y SEDDIEnto (Mateo) ¡Fuera!**


	2. Una visita al psicólogo

**¡Hola! ;D creo que aquí no tengo mucho que decir. Más que agradecer por los 12 reviews, bueno 11 el del mismo escritor no cuenta haha. En el primer capítulo 12 review O.O Estos se responderán más abajo :3 Gracias!**

**iCarly no es nuestro ¬¬' pero ya que veo que muchos apoyaron para el plan del secuestro, algún día se los diré para ponerlo en marcha muajaja.**

**Ahora sí, ENJOY! *_***

**Capítulo 2- Una visita al psicólogo.**

Al siguiente día, las chicas iban llegando a su escuela, platicando cosas sin sentido.

Oye, ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué los chinos tienen los ojos rasgados?- pregunto Sam, tratando de sacar tema de conversación. Logrando que la morena la mirara raro pero aun así respondiendo.

-Esa es una pregunta rara pero... yo me lo he preguntado con japoneses.- siguió con la plática en lo que llegaban a su casillero.

-Es lo mismo, chinos o japoneses pero...-intentaba hablar la rubia cuando Carly la interrumpió.

-No es lo mismo, Japón está al este de China, entre el Ocena pacífico y el mar de Japón y...-pero esta vez fue la castaña interrumpida.

-Sabes, no me interesa nada de la biología de China. Yo solo quiero saber si pueden ver bien.- término de decir Sam cuando llegaron a sus taquillas.

-En primera; es geografía porque te estoy hablando de su ubicación, segunda; te dije sobre Japón. Y tercera; debiste preguntarle eso a Kioko o Yuki antes de que nos dejaran varados en medio de quien sabe dónde.- finalizo igualmente la castaña poniendo cara de enojada al decir lo último.

Sam de disponía a hablar pero llego el castaño saludando a sus amigas.

-Hola chicas ¿Que cuentan?- con una sonrisa las miro.

-Nada interesante.- contesto la castaña.

-Fredwuard, tu siendo un nerd, sabes ¿por qué los chinos Y japoneses tienen los ojos rasgados?- pregunto Sam haciendo énfasis en Y para que Carly no empezara a darle una clase de la ubicación geográfica.

Freddie frunció el ceño y respondió aunque evidentemente no sabía la respuesta -Yo que se... ¿Porque son raros? Además ¿En qué sentido ESO es importante?

-En un sentido que si para mi es importante, debe serlo para todos.- dijo Sam sacando unos libros de su casillero que ni siquiera sabía si eran los correctos.

-Oh claro- decía Freddie con sarcasmo -Si lo dice la princesa Puckett debe ser importante ya que ella es el centro del universo-

-Ya vas aprendiendo- sonrió con burla pero la borro de inmediato para reclamar.- No vuelvas a decirme así, o lo princesa se me olvidara y eso puede que no te convenga.- empezó una discusión con Freddie mientras Carly miraba el susto del técnico.

-Gracias por la advertencia... Princesa Puckett- Dijo esto y salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase solo para huir de Sam por miedo a lo que podría hacerle.

-Hay...tonto- intento perseguirlo pero no reacciono rápido para alcanzarlo y se volteó a Carly mientras esta le decía.

-¿No iras tras él?

-Naah, lo tengo que ver en las siguientes clases.- menciono tranquilamente, mientras Carly sonreía y un chico se les acercaba.

Cuando el chico "Alex" llego hasta donde estaban, se detuvo allí mirando a Sam.

-¿Y tú que quieres?- pregunto Sam indiferente después de unos segundos de silencio que el chico había provocado.

-Emm, es solo que pensé que estaba en un sueño ya que no hay manera de que en una persona haya tanta belleza junta- trataba de cortejar el muchacho.

-¿Me estas coqueteando? Porque déjame decirte que para nada está funcionando- dijo Sam aburrida de los piropos del chico del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-¿No está funcionando? Entonces debo intentarlo más, mi nombre es Alex por cierto- Y siguió su camino sin esperar a que la rubia le respondiera.

-Que chico más raro-Dijo Carly al dejar de ver la silueta de "Alex".

-Sipi. En una escala del 1 al 10 en rareza con equivalencia a Freddie, tiene 11.- pronuncio frunciendo el cejo.

-Wow...usaste matemáticas para hacer que un chico sea aún más raro que Freddie.- dijo Carly confundida.- y lo más raro es que hiciste a Freddie superior a otro raro.- finalizo la morena.

-Emmm, si, es que, ese chico de verdad era raro y no crees que usamos mucho la palabra raro y...- hablaba cuando sonó la campana para entrar a clases, provocando que cambiara de tema.

-Vamos Carly a clases de la Srita. Briggs.- llevando a la castaña de la muñeca.

-Sam suéltame, es a la clase del sr. Howard- decía forcejeando.

-Es igual.- hablo pero reacciono y dijo rápidamente.- Pero vámonos antes de que me empieces a decir en que pasillo de la escuela se encuentra cada uno.- terminando por irse a su siguiente aula.

Sam y Carly llegaron a su respectivo salón, encontrando relajo y escandalo pues el maestro aún no había llegado. Ambas fueron a sus asientos, pero en el camino la rubia localizo a Freddie, lo cual no fue tan bueno por él, pues lo agarro de la muñeca tumbándolo al suelo y empezando a darle golpes en sus…pompis.

-Sam, ¡por favor basta! No, Sam- se quejaba con gritos el castaño. A lo que la castaña también le decía que se tranquilizara pero esta no hacia ningún caso.

-Eso es para que aprendas la lección y no vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera- lo regañaba Sam mientras se levantaba.

Freddie imito esa acción y menciono.- Esto dejara marcas- mientras se sobaba en el lugar maltratado.

-¡Sam! Ya te dije que no debes golpear a Freddie en sus pompis.- le llamo la atención a su amiga.

-Gracias.- agradeció el chico mirando a Sam, pero Carly siguió hablando.

-Esta planito, y tú se las sigues aplastando.- añadió la morena.

-No me ayudes.- comento sarcásticamente Freddie.

Sam y Carly llegaron al departamento de esta última unas horas después de la escuela, inmediatamente Sam tiro sus cosas en el primer lugar que vio mientras Carly acomodaba su mochila en el perchero. Como siempre la rubia fue a devorar todo el contenido carnívoro del refrigerador de la morena.  
>-¿Habrá algún día que dejes de atacar a mi jamón?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando había llegado junto a la rubia al comedor.<br>-Claro, el mismo día que Fredwuard deje de ser un nerd.- respondió de igual manera Sam.  
>-Oye, ¿Que te pareció el chico que se nos acercó?- interrogo con curiosidad. Mientras la oji-azul se retiraba el jamón de la boca.<br>-¿Que me pareció? Muy raro, loco, raro y tonto y ¿ya dije raro?- contesto tranquilamente mientras volvía a dirigir la comida a su estómago.  
>-Sí, pero... ¿No lo viste lindo? Si te intento coquetear es por algo, digo, tal vez le gustas.- dijo Carly cuando ella también tomaba un pedazo de alimento. Sam se quedó con la boca abierta y el otro pedazo de jamón que dirigía hacia ella, en la mano.<br>-¿Que dijiste?, ¡Lindo!- reprocho Sam.

Freddie al entrar alcanzo a escuchar "¡Lindo!" así que pregunto -¿Quién es lindo?- Siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estabas las chicas y continuo -¿Hablaban de mí?  
>-Exacto, hablamos de lo guapísimo que eres.- reprocho con sarcasmo, Sam. Carly y Freddie se le quedaron viendo raro a lo que Sam contesto.<br>-Mi voz no sirve mucho para el sarcasmo cuando estoy aburrida ¿sí?  
>Carly soltó una risita y se turnó para hablar.<br>-Hablábamos de un chico que hoy en la escuela le coqueteo a Sam, y por cierto era lindo.- burlo.- ¿En serio?-Dijo Freddie dudando de lo que había dicho Carly y entonces comenzó a hablar de manera muy rápida -De seguro era un imbécil ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Sam lo golpeo?-

-Lo más común es que Carly hable así, ya te está haciendo daño ver las mismas novelas que Carls, Frednerd.- hablo con un toque de susto la rubia.  
>-Hasta a mí me sorprendió, pero te contestare en orden; Aun no sabemos si es un imbécil completo, solo sabemos de la mitad. Se llama Alex. Es castaño con algún toque rubio, ojos color miel, un poco más alto que tú, algo fornido, pero eso sí, una sonrisa enorme que hipnotiza a cualquiera. Y Sam no lo golpeo, pero lo corrió antes de que lo hiciera.- respondió la castaña a cada una de las preguntas de Freddie.<br>-Y... ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?- ahora ella era la que le preguntaba a Freddie, logrando que se pusiera nervioso y haciendo que Sam pusiera mucha atención.

-Emmm... Mi reacción fue normal, no exageres- Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el sofá principalmente para huir de esa conversación.

-Oye no huyas.-quiso continuar pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.  
>-¿Qué haces con eso en la mano?- pregunto asustada Sam al ver una especie de pelo de algún animal en la mano del mayor.<p>

-No sé... Creo que mi habitación necesita una limpieza urgente- Dijo muy serio luego hizo un gesto despreocupado mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de beber.

Provocando que todos se le quedaran viendo raro y temblando al pensar como estaría su cuarto.

-Sabes hermanito, creo que tendremos que hacer un poco de aseo en tu habitación.- decía Carly mientras empujaba a su hermano al cuarto, dejando a Sam y Freddie completamente solos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio algo incómodos, Sam tenía muchas dudas y estaba dispuesta a resolverlas.  
>-Y entonces, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así con Alex?- pregunto viendo hacia otro lado.<p>

-Es que- Lanzo un suspiro -Recordé lo que hablamos el otro día ¿Recuerdas, cuando peleaste con Carly? y no pude evitar pensar si el chico que te gusta es Alex... Solo eso- contesto el técnico, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espera... ¿Tú conoces a Alex?- cuestiono Sam.  
>Ahora si se notaban los nervios de Freddie, es decir, si, el si conocía bien a Alex ya que compartían una clase y habían hecho varias tareas juntos pero ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Debía decirle todo lo bueno y lo malo del chico? Su mente pensó que si debía decirle que lo conocía muy bien por lo que no le parecía muy bueno que le gustara.<br>-Bueno... Por la descripción de Carly se quién es pero no diría que lo "Conozco"- A último momento cambio de opinión y decidió no intervenir, después de todo él pensaba "¿Por qué Sam me escucharía a mí... por qué escucharía a Freddie Benson?"  
>-Pero entonces, ¿Te imaginas quién es?- curioseaba Sam.-Digo no es por que quiera saber de el ni nada de eso.- dijo esto último rápidamente.<p>

-Espera... ¿Por qué tan curiosa?... ¡Oh por dios! Si te gusta Alex-evidentemente estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que...! ¡QUE! Estás loco, no y NO, para nada, es solo curiosidad, tu sabes que cuando Carly te meto algo en la cabeza, lo hace hasta que sepas todo de ese tema y es solo...curiosidad. Deja de molestar Fredwuard.- Dacia rápidamente dándole un zape cuando acabo.

-Auch ¿El golpe era necesario?... Además fuiste tú quien retomo el tema de Alex- Freddie se levantó y se iba pero antes de hacerlo dijo sin darse cuenta algo que dejaría a Sam pensando -No sé por qué me molesta tanto, es tu decisión quien te gusta y quien no- Y abandono el apartamento Shay.

¿Qué quiso decir con "No debería molestarme"?- pensaba Sam, esas palabras de Freddie resonaban en su cabeza, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su amiga regreso.

-¿En qué piensas?- le interrogo con una sonrisa.

-En nada importante.- dijo simplemente con un suspiro sin que Carly lo notara y regresaron a sus actividades.

Freddie decidió ir a casa de Alex después de pensar mucho en si debía ir o no "¿Por qué hago esto si Sam no lo haría por mí?" Eran sus pensamientos una vez que ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Alex. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto tocó la puerta, por suerte quizás para él, quien abrió fue la misma persona con la que quería hablar.  
>-Freddie ¿Qué hay? No esperaba tenerte hoy por aquí-<br>-Lo sé, lo sé pero… Tengo que hablarte de algo ¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo Freddie tímidamente.  
>-Emmm claro, adelante- Freddie entro a la casa de Alex –Siéntate- Le indico el anfitrión al castaño y este le hizo caso.<br>-Bonita casa-  
>-Gracias pero ya has estado aquí antes… Dime de que querías hablar- Alex fue directo al punto.<br>Freddie suspiro antes de hablar seriamente –Escuche que estuviste coqueteando con Sam-  
>A lo que el chico contestaría -¿Hablas de la rubia?- Freddie asintió -¿Y que con eso?-<br>-Que Sam es mi amiga y yo te conozco… No dejare que le hagas daño-  
>Alex se inclinó en su asiento y le dijo -¿Sabes que es lo que creo? Creo que quieres que me aleje de ella para que la puedas tener tú-<br>Freddie rio un poco -¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Sam y yo?- Alex asintió –Solo te diré una cosa… Si le haces daño…-  
>Alex lo corto -¿Quién dijo que quiero hacerle daño?-<br>-Solo te lo advierto ¿Ok?- Después de decir esto Freddie se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta –Recuerda, si juegas con Sam y ella no te golpea entonces seré yo quien te golpee-  
>Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Alex le pregunto -¿Me puedes dar su número?-<br>-¡No!- Grito Freddie y se fue.

El día sábado llego, Sam amaneció con unas leves ojeras en su mirada, se había quedado toda la noche en lo que pasaba con Freddie, además de las palabras que anuncio Freddie antes de irse del departamento de Carly el día anterior. Solo tenía decidida una cosa.

Genial, ¡ahora tengo que ir a un loquero! Como siempre, todo es culpa de ese

Nub, que me tiene harta con su sonrisa de lado, con sus ojos chocolate, con ese cabello arreglado en fleco perfectamente… con esos brazos. ¡No! Aghh y precisamente por eso voy con el primo de calceto, "Dr. Loquero" urgentemente, yo no puedo estar enamorada del ñoño y ni siquiera sentir un poco de atracción, o cariño o…. ¡Dios! Ok, inhala y exhala, inhala… ¡no te olvides de exhalar!

-Puedes pasar, Samantha Puckett.- bien, es hora de entrar al "consultorio" el que más parece un lugar para torturar a loquitos con todos estos instrumentos psicóticos.  
>-¿Cuál es tu problema?- me interrogo después de pedirme algunos datos y anotarlos en su tablita.<br>-Bueno, es que- suspire profundo.- creo que me está empezando a gustar un chico que no debería.  
>-En realidad no veo problema en eso, toda persona te puede gustar sin ningún problema.- empezó a terapearme.<br>-¡Me va a atender o no! Solo quiero que me quite ese pensamiento no que me de consejos de amor.- grite, por eso le pagaba, bueno en realidad lo conseguí gratis gracias a Spencer y su amigo pero no importa por eso era psicólogo para ayudarme.  
>-Está bien, tranquila, inhala.- me decía mientras yo seguía su consejo.- ¡pero también exhala!- demonios tengo que aprender a respirar.<br>-Entonces; empezaremos con un ejercicio sencillo, yo te enseñare cinco dibujos y tú me dirás que ves- me explicaba- ¿Entendiste?- pregunto a lo que asentí.  
>Y así pasaron quince minutos, después de ver los cinco dibujos. Ya que terminamos, anoto algo en su tabla y me regreso a ver con las cejas alzadas.<br>-¿Lista para el resultado?- me cuestiono, pero yo solo pude contestar con mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.  
>-En el primer dibujo yo te enseñe un árbol a lo que tu contestaste; ojos cafés. Lo cual no tiene nada que ver con un árbol.-yo solo me quedaba en silencio con la cara agachada.- En el segundo dibujo te enseñe una persona en un columpio y tu dijiste; tecnología. No comprendo qué relación tienen pero continúo. En el tercer dibujo te mostré una araña y tú dijiste; sonrisa de comercial.- ya no podía escuchar más.<br>-¡Solo dígame que tengo! y que sea rápido, no estoy de humor para escuchar sus tontos ejercicios.- ya me desesperaba saber el resultado, yo no quiero, no puedo y no debo sentir algo por Frednerd simplemente no puedo.  
>-El resultado lo sé, pero tú misma debes saber lo también, es algo obvio y que no puedes evitar si es en lo que estás pensando.- suspire, muy bien que lo sabía.<br>-Y no solo te gusta, lo tuyo es amor, nadie piensa en alguien con ver un dibujo de un árbol… y menos si son sus ojos.- solté un gruñido, desde que empezaba a gustar tuve que evitar que pasara la etapa de "enamoramiento" pero no cada vez me concentraba en él y…  
>-¿Aceptas el resultado?- me saco de mis pensamientos viéndome con sus brazos cruzados.<br>-Ya que.- me levante para irme pero antes de eso él me dijo.  
>-Por cierto, no te acerques a las manzanas.<br>-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida.  
>-Por qué al enseñarte una, pensaste en sus brazos y no quiero que traumes a alguien estando con una manzana, eso sería más trabajo para mí.<br>Gruñí y salí de ahí, estoy asustada y yo jamás había tenido miedo, excepto esa vez que iba a caer desde el último piso con Carly, pero eso no cuenta, ahora solo algo está en mi mente.  
>-Estoy enamorada de Freddie.- susurre.<p>

**¡Hey! (****◠‿◠****) ¿les gusto el cap.? ;D Bien, como dije en el primer capítulo, lo más bueno y central de la historia empezaría a partir del tercero, aquí dejamos claro los sentimientos de Sam y algo que va sintiendo Freddie. Esperamos que les guste. Ahora a contestar:**

**KeNiiNiiCoL:** Que bien que te haya gustado ;D seguiremos escribiendo xD y ya te tengo en el equipo para el secuestro, serás la que le ponga el trapito con el líquido que no sé cómo se llama, pero ese que duerme :P

**chico cj seddie :** Gracias por dejar tu review voluntariamente xD esperamos que te siga gustando la historia :D y si de hecho el titulo va por esa canción, larga historia, pero fue gracias a mi hermano O.o

**SEDDIE-015:** haha sí creo que es dúo, gracias por tu review y espero que eso no pase, sería muy traumático para mí, me pondría a chillar T.T.

**DIANA:** lo seguiremos! ;D sii! xD

**Mega-Ayu: **qué bueno que te haya gustado, en serio se agradece ese review! Y si me he dado cuenta que sus ideas son súper! *-*

**seddie4ever239: **aquí está la continuación ;D obvio que puedes participar, ¿Quieres ser la que la meta a la camioneta ;D? haha ok no u.u grax por el review!

**SEDDIEnto:**….. O.o hahaha a mí también me gusto lo que escribimos, el plan ya lo estoy creando mi mente de psicópata ya está trabajando :D y si no deberías, tú eres escritor también… pero tienes razón ¡Que importa! xD

**dAniibEp: **hehe creo que nos tardamos un poquito pero aquí esta ;D si deberíamos hacer que regrese Seddie ¬¬ ay Dan… gracias!

**Beto33: **amigo con el que nunca he hablado(escrito) pero aun así es mi amigo xD bueno, ERA el capítulo más largo de los dos, por que SEDDIEnto ya escribió otro más largo para su propia historia (que imaginación ojala yo la tuviera), me superrecontrarchimegaalegra que te haya , aun de las pareja no hablamos, más del Seddie que es de ley, el Cam amistad también xD pero no sabría decirte si te equivocas o no porque ni yo se eso haha O.o.

**SeddieLove2: **Muchas gracias por el review! Y creo que nunca había sacado una calificación tan alta, y no sé si SEDDIEnto también :P yeeei ya vamos haciendo el grupo para secuestrarlo ;D haha, tu y yo lo amarraremos de pies y manos para que no se escape…. Tan tan tan! xD.

**purplehAM138**: haha si como ya dije, la pelea y todo ese rollo, comenzara a partir del tercero ;D, creo que no somos buenos haciendo summarys haha pero de algo nos servirá, gracias por el review! ;D

**dark dragon Hades: **espero que el segundo te guste igual o mas que el primero ;D aquí esta el siguiente n.n Gracias!**  
><strong>

**Ahora si, Gracias por alertas y reviews! ;D esperando que les guste este capitulo.**

**JennMcFan (Samy) y SEDDIEnto (Mateo) ¡Fuera!.**


	3. Benson Vs Puckett

**Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaa! e.e…. Muy tarde? En justificación diría que no tengo, así que le echaré la culpa a SEDDIEnto, aunque no la tenga ;D ahhh no, la navidad! Esa es mi justificación, la navidad, aseo en mi casa, y mi madre gritándome es mi justificación XD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, así es, los puse en mayúscula porque en serio se agradecen, las alertas, a los que leen y no dejan review tambien :D.**

**chico cj seddie (el que maneja la camioneta para secuestrar a Dan)**

**KeNiiNiiCoL (participara en el secuestro ;D)**

**dark dragon Hades (grax por el review)**

**SEDDIEnto (haha te pondré aunque eres el escritor también xD)**

**Tocino Boliviano 94 (No quiere participar en el secuestro u.u luego se pone histérico haha xP)**

**Beto33 (GraciaS! :3)**

**DIANA (****hehe yo también he ido al psicólogo… no sé por qué confesé eso O.o)**

**Seddiemiobsesion (haha si, SPAGUETTI!)**

**Seddie Winner (no puso nada sobre el cap, pero se agradece avisar xD)**

**Y a TODOs**

**Ya pues, sin más blablablá, aquí esta…ton, ton, TON! :**

**iCarly no es nuestro pero ya estamos todos para el secuestro de Dan yeeei! ;D**

**Capítulo 3- Benson Vs Puckett**

Un día a temperatura cálida, una ligera brisa volando mi cabello rizado, y un digno atardecer, era lo que necesitaba. El agua levemente fría tocando mis pies y apenas rosando la arena suave, me relajaba infinitamente en este momento. ¿Por qué? Por que quien demonios se imaginaria que Sam Puckett la chica ruda, sin sentimientos y todo lo que piensan de mí, se enamoraría del nerd, ñoño, que le gusta el AV club y al que maltrato todo el tiempo. Pero también es el chico que me ha ayudado en todo lo que lo necesito, mis peleas con Carly, mis problemas en la escuela. Claro, estoy aceptando que estoy enamorada, ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Aunque Freddie es el único que jamás tiene que enterarse, ¿Cómo reaccionaría a que su demonio del diario gusta de el? Es simple... Adiós amistad de Freddie.

-Hola preciosa- la interrumpió el que inundaba sus pensamientos con un tono divertido.

-Tú, yo, estás loco, espera... ¿Qué? ¿Eres Freddie?- tartamudeaba, ¿que se creía para decirme preciosa? Aunque... fue lindo.

-Lo siento, pero tampoco tienes que enojarte- Dijo Freddie amigablemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? o para más importante ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?- pregunte tranquilamente.

-Siendo honesto, nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí, no lo se llámalo coincidencia, destino, lo que sea- me respondió.

-¿Destino?- cuestione soltando una risa.- Si claro, un muy feo destino al parecer.- le dije molestándolo, pero aun con mi sonrisa.

Freddie rodó sus ojos -Bien, si eso es lo que piensas... Te dejo sola.

El chico se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero Sam lo jalo por el brazo, provocando que sus rostros quedaran un tanto cerca.

-Lo siento, pero tú sabes que me gusta molestarte.- rompí el silencio después de unos segundos que supongo que para los dos fueron eternos después de ese "acercamiento"

-Emmm... ¿Tu... pidiendo disculpas?- Pregunto entre confundido y nervioso.

-¿Quieres o no? Aprovecha que estoy de buenas, por así decirlo- conteste con la ceja derecha alzada.

-Creo que las aceptare... Oye Sam, adoro tus ojos- Lo último se le escapo, no lo iba a decir y lo hizo con un poco de miedo.

-Disculpa... !¿Qué?- ¿Mis ojos? que tienen que ver mis ojos, los cuales por cierto ahora tenía abiertos por su culpa.

-Emmm... Olvídalo, no dije nada- Dijo nervioso y tratando de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Claro que sí! no trates de hacerte el tonto, dijiste claramente "Oye Sam, adoro tus ojos"- imite su voz masculina lo más que pude.  
>-Vamos Fredwuard ¿Qué te pasa?- dude desesperada.<p>

-¡No tienes por qué burlarte! ¿Ok?- Decía Freddie levantando un poco la voz -Si, me gustan tus ojos, me gusta todo de ti ¿Bien? Discúlpame por hacerte perder tu tiempo- Se levantó y se empezó a alejar lentamente.

Reaccione y rápidamente me levantarme y corrí para poder alcanzarlo, afortunadamente el solo se fue caminando y logre alcanzarlo rápidamente.  
>-¡Espera Freddie!- grite mientras lo seguía. Me iba a decir algo pero no lo deje continuar.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes... yo también he estado sintiendo cosas por ti, no me preguntes desde cuándo por que no estoy segura, probablemente desde esa ves que sangrabas por la oreja cuando te empuje contra ese cartero pero...- hablaba pero me interrumpió con sus ojos completamente abiertos, no se esperaba eso -Sam... ¿Es en serio? ¿Tú también sientes lo mismo que yo?- Se iba acercando a ella a medida que hablaba.<p>

-Es increíble que no te dieras cuenta, ¡Hablaba con las manzanas por ti!- nos seguíamos acercando, no puedo creerlo, Freddie también enamorado de mí, cosa que creí imposible, por fin el probar sus labios una vez más pasara.  
>Sam y Freddie cada vez se acercaban más, demasiado pero... el sonido su alarma sonó, despertándole de un gran, muy, gran sueño.<br>"¡Demonios! Estaba soñando, como no lo pude haber imaginado antes, claro, Freddie solo en mis sueños podría gustar de mí."- pensaba la rubia.

Después de un rato escuche sonar mi celular y de inmediato lo busque, aunque para eso tuve que tirar mi colchón y todas mis cosas, por fin ya que llegue a el conteste:  
>-Sam ¡Por favor ven a mi casa!- me decía desesperada Carly mientras en fondo se escuchaban unos gritos.<br>-Carls, ¿Que...espera no entiendo, ¿Qué? Aghh voy para allá.- colgué y me apresure a vestirme, en realidad no había entendido nada de lo que me dijo Carly pero el que me llamara urgentemente debe ser importante.

Llegue al Buswell Plaza lo más pronto que pude y subí rápidamente al octavo piso.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- pregunto la rubia totalmente confundida al ver a Carly arriba de la mesa donde también se encontraba la computadora y a Spencer...colgando de la pared.

A lo que Spencer respondió entre asustado y alterado -Hay un insecto maligno en el apartamento.

-Un... ¿Me llamaste por un insecto?- se dirigió a Carly en forma de pregunta.  
>-Es que...si es maligno.- contesto apenada.<br>-Y tu Spencer, ¿Qué haces colgado en la pared? se supone que eres el hombre, o al menos eso intentas. Tú pudiste haberlo matado.- ahora se dirigió al chico.

-Pude haberlo matado...- Decía el mayor de los Shay calmadamente y luego cambio su tono de voz por uno lleno de pánico -Pero es gigantesco, espera que lo veas y si no te ocultas de él, hablamos.- se justificó.

-Aggh, ¿Dónde está ese endemoniado insecto?- empezó a buscarlo en todo el piso de abajo hasta que lo encontró tras el sofá. El pobre animal, era tan pequeño que apenas se distinguía.  
>-¿Una araña? ¡Eso es a lo que le tienen terror!- dijo mirando a Carly y Spencer sucesivamente.- ¿Por esto me levante de la cama rápidamente?- pregunto tomando un guante para tomar a la araña y tirarla por la ventana.<p>

Spencer se acercó a Sam y le dijo en tono muy serio -... Te acabas de convertir en mi heroína.

Sam lo miro raro y se alejó rápidamente para hablar con Carly.  
>-Así que...- pedía una explicación por parte de la castaña, pero esta solo empezó a reír nerviosamente logrando que Sam rodara los ojos.<br>-Perdón ¿sí? tú sabes que no me gustan los arácnidos y Spencer es aún más cobarde que yo.- se justificó Carly con cara de cachorrito.

-Escuche eso- Se quejó Spencer.

-Eso se suponía.- respondió su hermana.- Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Que harás esta noche?- pregunto a Sam.  
>-Emmm no lo sé... ¿Recuperar la horas de sueño que interrumpiste?- contesto mirándola con una sonrisa.<br>-Hay Sam ¿qué te parece si mejor vemos películas?- pregunto a su mejor amiga, a lo que esta asintió con su aun sonrisa.

Paso un par de horas, mientras las chicas platicaban, Sam comía, Carly le gritaba y hacían cosas improvisadas. Hasta que entonces entro Freddie saludando -Hola Carly- Y luego saluda a Sam diciendo en tono de broma -Hola preciosa.

"¿Qué demonios dijo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Otro sueño o qué?"- pensó Sam al escuchar eso de Freddie.  
>-No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo o tus calzones sufrirán las consecuencias- lo amenazo señalándolo.- y agradece que ahorita no te hago nada porque tengo flojera...aunque pensándolo bien.- dijo lo último aventándole fuertemente un cojín.<p>

-Auch- Se quejó aunque no le dolió TANTO, después de todo, era solo un cojín -Está bien no te llamare "preciosa" nunca más... Entonces se lo diré a Carly: Hola preciosa- Le dijo a la castaña.

Provocando en Sam aunque no lo quisiera celos y logrando que Carly riera, pues por lo menos una idea de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia el chico tenía.  
>-Por mi haz lo que quieras.- menciono la rubia pero mirando hacia otro lado para no mostrar su "enojo"<p>

-¿Que harán esta noche?- Pregunto el castaño cambiando de tema.

-Pues tenemos planeado ver películas.- contesto Carly.  
>-Pero no burradas románticas.- exigió Sam mirando a su amiga.<br>-Pero... ya que.- rodó los ojos la morena.

-Uhh suena divertido... ¿Puedo quedarme?- pidió el chico.

-No- respondió Sam a la vez que Carly contestaba.-Claro.- lo cual hizo que Carly y Freddie se le quedaran viendo.  
>-Ok que el niño se quede- contesto Sam levantándose hacia el refrigerador.<p>

Y Freddie le diría con sarcasmo a Sam -Gracias por permitir que me quede.

-No tienes que agradecer, así soy de buena gente.- grito Sam desde el refrigerador.  
>-¿y por qué no estas con tu mama?- pregunto Carly sacando tema de conversación.<p>

-Ah sí... Mi madre viajo a San diego a cuidar a uno de mis primos que está enfermo. Por alguna razón le gusta sobreproteger a TODA la familia... Me llama 10 veces al día- dijo con fastidio la última parte

-Pobre de tu familia, que valor deben de tener para soportar a tu mama.- se burlaba la carnívora con un pedazo de jamón en su plato llegando hasta el sofá.  
>-¿Y dormirás en tu casa?- cuestiono la castaña a su amigo dejando pasar el comentario de Sam.<p>

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres que duerma contigo?- Pregunto sonriendo

-No te pases.- dijo soltando una risita Carly.  
>-Creí que eso ya había pasado Fredwuard.- añadió Sam.<p>

-Si se me paso Sam, solo bromeaba... No tienes que ponerte celosa- Dijo lo último bromeando.

-Ya quisieras y ya te dije que dejes ese tonto jueguito tuyo.- contesto golpeándole el hombro aunque no con mucha fuerza. Haciendo que Carly riera y Freddie hiciera una mueca.

-¿Veremos una película o qué?- Pregunto Freddie para evitar continuar la discusión con Sam.

-Claro iré a poner las palomitas, Sam ¿Puedes buscar en mi cuarto una película? y tu Freddie...ayúdala-les ordeno y camino hacia su cocina dejando a Sam y Freddie solos.  
>-Tu quédate aquí, iré por la película.- dijo fastidiada la oji-azul.<p>

-No, no, no. Yo también iré, no quiero que elijas una mala película- Se levantó de su asiento y la acompaño.

Sam le dio una mirada fulminante pero siguió caminando.  
>-¿Que tal Jack &amp; Jill?- dijo enseñándole la película, ya que habían llegado al cuarto de Carly.<p>

-¿En serio?- Pregunto sorprendido -Creí que tu primera opción sería una de miedo.

-También me gusta el humor- respondió lentamente haciendo un puchero.- Ok, ¿Actividad Paranormal?

Freddie se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego contesto muy animado -... Entonces será Jack & Jill.

-Ahora te aguantas, veremos Actividad Paranormal y ya dije.- lo desafió mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico también la miro a los ojos -No, veremos Jack & Jill.  
>-No me retes Alfredo, bien sabes que veremos Actividad Paranormal porque yo lo digo.- siguió con la competencia de miradas Sam.<p>

-Esa película ya debes haberla visto muchas veces... Y yo quiero ver Jack & Jill.- se defendía Freddie.

-Pues tienes la opción de irte a tu casa y ver la película que se te dé la gana, aquí veremos Actividad Paranormal y punto.- salió Sam de la habitación con la película que escogió en manos dejando a Freddie solo.

Freddie siguió a Sam -Oye espera-intentaba hablar el castaño.

- !Que no veremos Jack & Jill¡ Deja de fastidiar.- gritaba Sam sin detenerse.

-Bien, veremos actividad paranormal pero si muero quedara en tu conciencia- Grito aun siguiendo a Sam.

-Podre soportarlo.- dijo ya que los dos habían llegado a la sala.  
>-¿Soportar que?- dudo Carly al escuchar el comentario de Sam.<br>-La muerte de Freddie.- contesto tranquilamente la rubia.

Freddie al notar la cara de Carly le dijo -Lo entenderás cuando veas la película que SAM eligió- Hizo énfasis en el nombre de la rubia dando a entender que ella no lo dejo participar en la elección.

Carly se asustó un poco pero dejo que todo continuara.

-¡Oh por Dios!- gritaban Carly y Freddie en cada escena cuando el supuesto "fantasma" despertaba a la muchacha. Llegaba la parte más emocionante. El "espíritu" estaba a punto de llevarse arrastrando a la mujer hacia el ático, cuando se fue la luz provocando que todos gritaran, incluyendo a Sam que aunque era algo difícil de espantar, el quedar a oscuras en medio de una película de terror pudiera contra su valentía.  
>-Carly, tu casa es una inútil.- exclamo Sam ya que había pasado su susto.<br>-No es mi culpa, los fusibles deben estar mal o que se yo.- se defendía la morena.

Freddie diría mirando hacia arriba -Dios, cuando decía lo de morir viendo esta película, no hablaba en serio.

-Freddo, ve a revisar los fusibles.- le ordeno Sam al castaño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo ir yo?- Luego miro hacia atrás y pudo ver por la ventana que la ciudad estaba oscura -Ok no son los fusibles, es un apagón.

-Hay no, odio la oscuridad, oscuridad mala, la oscuridad es de la maldad.- se alteraba rápidamente Carly mientras tomaba a Sam del cabello y después a Freddie de los hombros para zarandearlo.

-¡Carly! ¡Carly! todo estará bien, solo debemos buscar algo que hacer para matar el tiempo- Trató de calmarla el castaño.

-El ñoño tiene razón Carls, podemos comer.- expreso Sam con una sonrisa y sobando su estómago.

-¿Acaso no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer?- le reclamo Freddie a su amiga salvaje.

-Sí, pero no es de tu incumbencia.- siguió con su sonrisa en rostro.

-¿Sabes qué? ahora no quiero discutir... ¿Qué haremos para pasar el rato?- cambio la conversación.

-Emmm, ¿un juego de mesa?- propuso Carly.

Freddie pensó un segundo antes de responder -Naaa, Sam siempre hace trampa en los juegos de mesa.

-Cállate Fredtonto.-miro hacia a otro lado la rubia.  
>-Bueno entonces... ¿Qué les parece rodar la botella?- propuso nuevamente la castaña.<p>

-Ummm... No se puede hacer trampa en la botellita, acepto.- asintió con su sonrisa ladeada el chico.

-De acuerdo, ya que- contesto aburrida Sam.

Cuando Carly fue por la botella, llego Gibby con su saludo típico:  
>-Geebbe-<br>-¿Qué haces aquí Gibby?- pregunto Sam mirándolo raro.  
>-Vine porque en mi casa se fue la luz.- contesto sonriendo el gordito.<br>-¿Que te hace pensar que aquí hay luz?- cuestiono Freddie

-Creí que tendrían luz con el aparato de Spencer.- respondió.  
>-Se dañó- expreso con un tono de enojo Carly llegando con la botella en mano.<br>-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Spencer?- dijo mirando a los lados en el departamento.  
>-Salió a una cita- menciono Sam.<br>-¿y para que la botella?- siguió preguntando Gibby.  
>-¿Por qué tantas preguntas Gibster?- expreso enfadada Sam.<br>-Solo curiosidad- hizo un puchero el raro Gibby.

Le explicaron al gordito para que la botella y lo invitaron a jugar…o más bien él se metió solo, se acomodaron en un mini circulo y empezaron el juego.

Carly empezó rodando la botella de plástico. Cayendo este en la punta hacia Gibby y el fondo en Carly.  
>-Entonces Gibster, bien... ¿Porque te aficionas por el jabón liquido?- pregunto Carly después de pensar unos segundos.<p>

-Amo el jabón líquido porque es más higiénico y deja mejor olor en las manos y por más tiempo-  
>Entonces Freddie dijo -Deja de hacer publicidad.<p>

Ahora Gibby rodo la botella y el fondo toco a Freddie y la punta cayo en Carly. Haciendo que Freddie tuviera el mandato.

-Veamos ¿Que puedo preguntarte? Ummm... Ya sé y es algo que siempre he querido saber ¿Eso de "Por favor, por mi" Lo dices como método de manipulación?- pregunto con el cejo fruncido.  
>-No es manipulación es...es...favores hechos voluntariamente...manipulados.- termino por confesar de sus trucos.<p>

Nuevamente Carly manipulo la botella y esta vez a Freddie nuevamente le toco la punta pero el fondo fue a diferente lugar, mas especifico a Sam.

-Eso es fácil ¿Por qué me odias TANTO?... La verdadera razón- Freddie prestaba atención a la respuesta de Sam.

-Igual de fácil la respuesta: por ser tan ñoño- mintió fácilmente pues sabía bien que ya no sentía ese "odio" a lo que Fredwuard solo rodaba los ojos.  
>Ahora Sam tiro la botella. Corrió con la misma suerte de que a ella la castigaran, pero esta vez le toco a Carly preguntar.<p>

-Ok Sam...Quiero saber ¿De quién estas enamorada?- pregunto Carly con una sonrisa pues ya tenía la idea de la respuesta. ¿A quién quería engañar Sam? Las señales que se daban eran muy visibles. El único tonto que no se daba cuenta era el mismo Freddie. Provoco en Sam mucho nerviosismo.  
>-Y-yo, ¿Gustarme alguien? Bueno... Tal vez un p-poco pero...- titubeaba la rubia.<p>

-¡Dilo ya!- Exclamo Gibby impaciente

-Me gusta...- empezó a hablar, mientras Freddie sentía una sensación, una llamada celos, el solo pensaba que en algún momento ella contestaría "Alex" lo cual no le gustaba nada, esperó su respuesta pero esta no llego ya que en el momento de confesar de Sam vieron como toda la iluminación de la sala comenzaba a alumbrar y la televisión sintonizar "Victorious"  
>-Yay esta Victorious- cambio de tema rápidamente Sam, diciendo la frase de "Cat" y sentándose en el sofá.<p>

Y Freddie le diría a Carly -Olvídalo, ahora no te responderá.

-Ya lose- se decepciono la castaña.

Llego la noche, y Sam y Freddie decidieron dormir en el departamento de su amiga, Sam en la cama con Carly y Freddie en el sofá. Sam bajo por un vaso de agua a media noche, pero la vista de Freddie durmiendo la atrajo hacia al sofá, donde este se encontraba descansando, lo miro por unos minutos con cara perdida, pero cuando reacciono solo pudo decirse a ella misma con voz baja "Debe haber algo mal en mi cabeza"

Al día siguiente, ya que Sam y Carly entraron a la escuela, Carly recordó la noche anterior, lo cual no dejo pasar a Sam y pregunto nuevamente.  
>-Oye... ¿Entonces quién te gusta?-<br>-¿De qué hablas?- la rubia tenia cara de confundida por la pregunta de su amiga.  
>-Me refiero a lo de ayer, no terminaste de confesar.- siguió la castaña.<br>-Ouu, pues, ya terminamos el juego así que no estoy dispuesta a hablar.- dijo rápidamente Sam al encontrar la excusa perfecta.  
>-Vamos, soy tu amiga y las amigas se cuentan todo.- suplicaba Carly.<br>-Carlotta ya nos peleamos una ves por eso y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.- se justificó la oji-azul provocando que Carly pusiera cara triste y después bajarla.  
>-Hay no, Shay, no caeré en eso.- siguió caminando hacia su casillero. Pero Carly empezó a sollozar y Sam no pudo resistirse.<br>-¡Bien! te diré, pero... jamás en tu vida le digas a nadie.- hablo con vos rendida.  
>-Lo prometo.- dijo Carly alzando su cabeza sonriendo rápidamente.<br>-Que astuta.- le reclamo Sam.  
>-Ya dime.- exigió la morena.<br>La co-estrella suspiro.- Bien, el chico que me...gusta...es, tu sabes...- estaba a punto de confesar pero alguien las interrumpió.

Y ese fue Alex quien interrumpió a Sam saludándola con un tono de evidente coqueteo -Hola Sam. Volvemos a encontrarnos, debe ser el destino.

-O es el destino o es el que estemos en la misma escuela.-contesto indiferente Sam al chico.

-Entonces no niegas que puede ser el destino- Finalizo guiñándole el ojo.

-Eso fue...raro- añadió Carly.  
>-Demasiado-Concluyo Sam para después irse a su clase.<p>

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy empezaremos con información de las antologías, la cual les ayudara con su próximo proyecto en parejas el cual obviamente será una antología, con contenido a su gusto.- término de hablar el profesor Steve Stevenson, logrando que sus alumnos celebraran por trabajar con su compañero, pero borraron sus sonrisas a causa de lo próximo que limito a decir el maestro.  
>-Ni festejen chicos, yo formare las parejas. El trabajara costara el 60% de su promedio, hare las parejas mixtas y quiero que lo hagan bien.- concluyo.<br>-Primer pareja; Wendy y Gibby. Segunda pareja; Carly Shay y Brad… y así fue nombrando parejas hasta llegar a decir la última pareja.-Y el ultimo equipo es; Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson.

-¿Yo con Sam? ¿No es lo mismo que lo haga yo solo?- Pregunto el castaño luego de pararse frente a la clase.

-Cállate bobo, estaba dispuesta a trabajar pero como abriste tu grande boca ahora lo harás tu solo- se defendió Sam provocando una nueva pelea.

-¿Tu? ¿Dispuesta a trabajar? ¿Acaso eres Sam o volviste a ser Melanie por hoy?- contesto sarcásticamente Freddie.

-Sí, dispuesta a trabajar pero ya me quitaste las ganas además... ¡Jamás me digas Melanie de nuevo! Yo nunca seré esa niña perfección- grito desde el otro lado del salón, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Freddie ahora estaba alterado al punto que no pensaba antes de hablar y gruño antes de responder al grito de Sam -Pues si no harás nada no veo por qué tengamos que hacer el trabajo juntos... Y tienes razón: Nunca serás la niña perfección ni nada cercano a eso, solo eres Sam Puckett.

A Sam le habían dolido esas palabras, más ahora que sabía su atracción hacia Freddie pero jamás iba a demostrarlo y siguió.  
>-Y qué bueno que soy Sam Puckett, así soy la mejor, y no soy una tonta ñoña que piensa que lo mejor es la perfección, lo cual por cierto ¡Tú tampoco eres! Eres todo un nerd, que no tiene vida social y lo único que hace es hornear pasteles con su madre- no le importaba herir los sentimientos del chico, esa pelea iba más allá de una simple discusión.<p>

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué demonios vas a saber tú sí tengo vida social o no? Sé que no soy perfecto y seré un nerd, un ñoño y todo lo que quieras pero al menos no soy como tu: Un demonio que disfruta de hacer sufrir a otros porque eso es lo que eres Sam ¡No eres ni serás nunca una buena persona!

El profesor solo veía divertidamente la pelea al igual que toda la clase y uno que otro estudiante grababa para luego subirlo a internet.

-Ni que me importara ser buena gente, la buena gente existe para ser maltratada por mí, incluyendo a los bobos y tontos como tú, además yo no necesito cambiar, ¡Por mi puedes pensar lo que quieras no me importa tu opinión! ¡La cual te puedes meter en lo más recóndito de...tu cerebro!- Sam en serio estaba enojada, "¿Que se cree este idiota?" pensaba.

-Ya cállate Sam, ¡no te soporto! Siempre tienes que hacerme enojar ¡Siempre! Sé que no te importa mi opinión, sé que no te importo yo ¿y sabes que más se? Sé que ¡Te odio!- Luego de decir eso Freddie puso una cara de arrepentimiento pero ya no podía borrar lo que había dicho, solo se quedó esperando la reacción de Sam.

-Bien, porque el sentimiento es mutuo, no se siquiera porque somos amigos si a esto se le puede llamar amistad, es más, no se siquiera porque me hablas.- finalizo pero no lo hizo gritando, más bien, hablo en un tono de decepcionada y tiste a la vez. Ahora sabia de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella, y sus esperanzas de una oportunidad se fueron. Termino por sentarse, con sus compañeros boquiabiertos y logrando un silencio totalmente incomodo en el aula. Hasta que el profesor lo rompió

-Entonces... Espero su trabajo para el miércoles. Me lo traen en una memoria o me lo mandan a mi correo.-siguió con la clase.

La clase termino y Sam salió rápidamente a un punto desconocido. Carly también salió pero espero afuera por Freddie.  
>Al momento de cruzarse con él lo detuvo del brazo.<br>-Espera Freddie, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso allá dentro.- hablo seriamente mientras lo soltaba.

Freddie suspiro -¿Qué? ¿No ves que ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por eso?

-Y si te siente mal por ello, ¿Por qué lo dijiste?- pregunto algo enojada.

-No lo sé, en ese momento no pensaba con claridad. Estoy arrepentido y tengo que disculparme con ella no importa si no quiere escucharme... ¿La has visto?

Carly suspiro, vio en sus ojos sinceridad y arrepentimiento pero en realidad no sabía dónde se había metido Sam.  
>-Ni idea, salió a paso rápido del salón y no me fije hacia donde fue-hablaba Carly.- Pero tienes que buscarla rápido y hablar con ella, no quiero otra pela entre ustedes.- termino para después irse a su casillero, dejando solo a Freddie.<p>

-Hola Sam- dijo Freddie con un tanto de emoción pero pena al mismo tiempo al encontrar a la rubia en la cafetería, después de haberla buscado por toda la escuela.

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Necesito que hablemos... ¿Sera que podemos?- pidió jugando con sus dedos nervioso.

-¿Quieres hablar? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre cuánto me odias? Porque si es así ya te dije que ni siquiera tenemos que hablarnos.- siguió comiendo lo que tenía en manos hace rato.

-No...- Freddie se sentó frente a ella -¿Al menos me das un minuto para explicarte?

Sam lo pensó un poco y contesto.  
>-45 segundos- y lo miro a los ojos<p>

-Ok me daré prisa. He tenido problemas con ciencias y de esto depende que apruebe o no... Y cuando el profesor dijo que haría el proyecto junto a ti me altere un poco, es decir, es verdad que nunca me ayudas cuando nos toca juntos pero... Creí que ibas a sabotearme solo para hacerme sufrir- Dijo sinceramente.

-Oye, sé que no soy la mejor estudiante, pero también voy mal en ciencias...de hecho en todas, el punto es que quiero mejorar aunque sea un poco, tampoco me convertiré en un nerd como t... Es decir, tampoco seré excelente estudiante.- dijo lo último en broma.- Pero pudiste haber preguntado antes de hablar.-termino.

El chico hablo con toda la sinceridad posible -Lo sé... Y lo siento, estoy muy arrepentido. No pensaba en nada de lo que decía... No quiero que seas la niña perfección, no quiero que cambies nunca porque así eres tú, así es Sam Puckett. Y yo no te odio Sam, yo te quiero aunque probablemente te burles de mí por decírtelo pero es la verdad: Te quiero y espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Sam busco la mentira en sus palabras pero solo encontró sinceridad al mirarlo a los ojos. Suspiro y hablo.  
>-Yo sé que doy motivos para dudar de si trabajare o no y aunque si te pasaste... Te debo una por ayudarme con Carly. Así que perdonado ya estas. Y... Bueno, nunca lo digo y menos a nadie, pero...también te quiero.- se sinceró Sam al conversar tan tranquilamente con Freddie.- Pero si le dices a alguien que te dije la próxima vez que lo escuches será tres metros bajo tierra.- amenazo sonriendo, a lo que Freddie también dejo escapar una risa.<p>

-Tres metros bajo tierra pero lo escuchare de nuevo- Bromeo, después de que paro de reír le dijo tranquilamente -Descuida, no le diré a nadie... Sera nuestro secreto.

"Y no el único" pensó Sam.  
>-Y... ¿Vemos que haremos aquí o en tu casa?- cambio de tema la rubia.<p>

-En mi casa planeamos eso... Confió en ti y sé que no me fallaras- Dijo sonriéndole de lado.

-Ya no discutiré eso, no fallare ya te lo dije.- añadió Sam regresando la sonrisa.  
>-Voy a clase ¿vienes?- le pregunto al chico.<p>

Se limitó a responder -Claro- Mientras se levantaba para acompañarla.

**Taraaaaaaaaaan :3 les gusto? Espero que sí, este se nos hizo difícil de escribir pero a mí me gusto y espero que a SEDDIEnto y a ustedes tambien :D **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD…ATRASADA *-* **

**Que se la hayan pasado bien, comieron, bailaron, recibieron regalos y…bebieron? Ok eso ultimo no…bueno tantito XD (que borracha O.O) sale pues, nos dejan su opinion en un reviewcito? °_° Ho Ho Ho! De una ves les digo, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que disfruten el 2012, que lo pasen super chido y que…vuelvan a beber? Ok ya ._. (no me hagan caso xD) haha yo los pongo a beber, pero SEDDIEnto los pone a que no beban…mejor háganle caso a el XD **

**Cambie mi nombre! Haha siii….ya se dieron cuenta XP ya no tengo nada que poner…**

**BYEEE!**

**JennMcFanSamy (Samy) y SEDDIEnto (Mateo) Fuera! ;D**


End file.
